


Intention

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a plan for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intention

A tall, dark figure paced, obviously awaiting something - or someone. At the sound of footsteps, less measured than his own, he turned, his face shifting into a half-smile of welcome. The newcomer paused, looked around carefully. Noting no others, he walked to meet the other man, lips and green eyes smiling openly in return. They embraced, half-cautiously.

"I can't stay long," whispered the younger. "I have to get back. We've just been told about a new Death Eater refuge."

"I know."

The bearded figure, watching, smiled benevolently from the shadows as they abandoned words for touch.

The Gryffindor Hero and the Slytherin Anti-hero would love each other deeply, completely, passionately. And one day, not too far in the future, they would tear each other apart because, despite all their differences, they were simply too alike to live together.

When they did, they would come to him for help, for sanctuary. And then he would break down all the defences they had left and put them back together in the image he required.


End file.
